Northern Ring
The Northern Ring is a large Sky Continent located north of the Aurora Field within the Northern Aurora of the Fifth Swell. It's southern territories are primarily controlled by the Estellion Sky Empire. History It was one of the last and most resistant of the Empire's territories conquered. It was in great jeopardy, as it was becoming more cost effective to just wipe out islands until the whole capitulated rather than just fight each rebellious Sky island. However, Falla Lilty, the Apex at the time was convinced by the Fourteen Paladins that they could pacify the rebellious colonists. Much of the history of the area was lost when Rampart Supreme was destroyed, but it is said that the fourteen Paladins journeyed from island to island until they were able to pacify the leaders of the rebellious colonies. During this time, they met Tubel the famous Dwarf blacksmith, who forged for them fourteen golden swords as a thank you for all they did to bring peace. Using the Apex's name and the golden swords, they unified the people of the Northern Rings under Estellion. They set up Rampart Supreme as a port and major island in the Northern Ring and then started to gather art and literature. They dispersed this and exported Northern Ring culture to other Sky Continents. Eventually they became loyal to the Apex, rather than the Estellion Council because they view it as the Apex who showed mercy to their rebellious ancestors. As such, much of the common folk feel it is their duty to assist their agents when possible, and have chafed greatly whenever the Pillar Alliance has conquered an island. It should be noted, that had the Myrmidon Core: Bear Clan not been destroyed along with Rampart Supreme, the Pillar's conquest of the Northern Ring would have been drastically different. Now only a few fortresses have been unconquered (but by no means the majority of the Northern Ring has been attacked, just military bases), Howitzer Jenken holds out with the help of the rejuvenated Bear Clan. Nahual's Siege also has survived, though is nearly constantly being harassed. Koldrin Bourne has yet to be attacked, but it is standing in the way of a Pillar advance. Due to the recent weakness of the Estellion Empire, a group under the Emperor of the Dragon's Peak has officially broken away. They know that due to the limited military power of the Nadir and the current events they will not have to worry about being attacked. Mihli, realizing that there are more important things to worry about, has left much of the decision making to Roland and his rejuvenated Bear Clan. But Helia Ordin has been deemed a greater threat, and nothing is being done, except to spread misinformation about them and impair their ability to move outside their territory. They feel fortunate that the Emperor of the Dragon's peak has refused to allow members of the Pillar Alliance into his territory. Culture The people are rough and enjoy meat and sport. They also love poetry, especially heroic tales that lift heart and spirit. In the thousands of years that they have been under Estellion rule, little changes, and many still live in houses of wood and straw. They are farmers for the most part, with a few heavy industries to speak of, mostly housed in the military fortress/islands. It should be noted that a lot of the sky islands are not under proper imperial control. These are led by Voyevoda, warlords or rulers who sneer at imperial control but will not go against it because their value their control over their territories. The Voyevoda are numerous, and there is at least one per non-direct Estellion controlled sky island. Regions The Northern Ring is divided into four major Sky Regions, each holding around five major Sky Island Systems. *North Arc - The entire area is in rebellion, led by the former government center, Dragon's Peak *West Arc - Government head at Howitzer Jenken *East Arc - Government head at Koldrin Bourne *South Arc - Former Head: Rampart Supreme, currently under Pillar Alliance control Sky Islands *Rampart Supreme - former sector capital *Howitzer Jenken - Major military base, current capital. Base of Bear Clan training. *Nahual's Siege - Major military base, foundry. *Koldrin Bourne - Major military base, major training grounds for Northern Ring ground forces. - reference to Book of Three series. *Birdcage Hollow - *Aurora Thorn - The sky island where Cyrilla Lilty died *Sunset Boule - *Fortuna Five *Deli Triage *Jotunheim R - Legendary home of the Frost Giants, though none have been seen in thousands of years, rumored home of the Frost King. *Fort Giragan - Fortress *Dragon's Peak *Eridinnie Outreach *Harcourt Circle *Petroburgh *Quinlan *Sal's Moraine Fleets The Northern Ring has three major fleets: Bruce Fleet Wallace Fleet and James Fleet. These are led by the main fleet, Howitzer Fleet. Howitzer Fleet is station from it's base on Howitzer Jenken *Lord Admiral Armstrong KIA at Battle of Fallen Star *Lord Admiral William Strong-fist - A master of Estellion Rival Arts variant two. S class/rank. **Vice Admiral Kalyn the Spear **Vice Admiral Bhaltair **Rear Admiral Rossalyn **Rear Admiral Uliem (old Scottish form of William) **Rear Admiral Sloane Campaigns and Battles See: The Northern Ring Campaigns Notes *If Xewleer was doing accents, speakers would have some sorta Scottish brogue, a 'northern' accent. Russian maybe, but that's more like Sabbatholm. Culture inspired by the Vikings. Category:Sky Continent Category:Estellion Sky Empire Category:Era of the Admirals